


It's Textual

by ilJockhouse



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Creamsicle - Freeform, Drawing, Fanart, M/M, Slash, Suggestive, quintessential hornybrained content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25658128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilJockhouse/pseuds/ilJockhouse
Summary: what a mess
Relationships: Mr. Orange/Mr. White (Reservoir Dogs)
Kudos: 10





	It's Textual




End file.
